Poppyspots
Poppyspots 'is a brown she-cat with fluffy fur, yellow eyes and a few small black spots.Revealed by the author Information Affiliations '''Current: 'RiverClan Age '''Age: approx. 55 moons (4.58 years) Names Kit: 'Poppykit '''Apprentice: '''Poppypaw '''Warrior: '''Poppyspots '''Queen: '''Poppyspots Family '''Mother: 'Lakeheart 'Father: 'Podlight 'Sister: 'Fluffykit '''Half-Sisters:Otterfoot, Briarface, Birchfur Mate: 'Breezetail '''Sons: 'Ripplepaw, Hailpaw Education 'Mentor: 'Petalfur Book Appearances '''Living: Into the Forest , Forbidden Love , The Suspected Warrior , Revenge of the Darkness , Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret, The Short Stories Collection Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest She is announced to be born along with her sister, Fluffykit, by Mistystar at a Gathering. During the next Gathering, it's announced that her sister, Fluffykit, died of greencough. Forbidden Love During a Gathering, it is announced that she is now an apprentice. The Suspected Warrior It is revealed that her mentor is Petalfur. Revenge of the Darkness At a Gathering, Mistystar announces her as a warrior with the name Poppyspots. Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows :When the prophecy of four cats have been revealed at a Gathering, Poppyspots asks if these four cats have been identified. Rowanstar looks at Poppyspots and lies to her that they do not know. :Lionstar, Furrypelt, Foxfoot and Jayfeather travel to warn the other Clans of the incoming battle. When they reach RiverClan territory, Poppyspots is part of the patrol that meets them. They take them to their camp and when they arrive, Poppyspots yowls to Mistystar that they are here. She gives Furrypelt a look and the she-cat asks what she did. Poppyspots yowls she is the reason her sister is dead. Furrypelt reminds her that Fluffykit died of greencough and Poppyspots opens her mouth to speak, but Mistystar silences her. She tells her that Fluffykit's death is not Furrypelt's and if anything, it's her fault. She insists to not blame the medicine cat. Poppyspots starts to say but if she hadn't come here, but Mistystar interrupts then they'd have a bigger problem with the prophecy. She tells the warrior to respect Furrypelt for being a bright young cat. Furrypelt asks Mistystar why Poppyspots believes she is responsible for Fluffykit's death and Mistystar explains about the reason RiverClan tried to kill her and Gingerheart. :Lionstar announces during a Gathering that the leaders and medicine cats do know who the four are and Poppyspots yowls she knew it. Mistystar gives her a glare. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land She is now a queen with the kits Hailkit and Ripplekit, fathered by Breezetail. The Hidden Enemy : The Dark Secret : Her kits are now apprentices. In the Short Stories Arc: The Short Stories Collection'' :When Rowanstar asks Mistystar to raid ThunderClan to kill the Twoleg cats, Furrypaw and Gingerpaw, the thought of Poppykit, Fluffykit, Breezekit, and Nightkit in danger helps Mistystar decide to fight. :Later, after the battle, Mistystar comes back to camp to find Fluffykit dead from greencough. Poppykit asks Lakeheart why Fluffykit won't wake up. Lakeheart replies that Fluffykit was in StarClan, and Poppykit asks if it will be okay, and if she will die too. Lakeheart assures her that she won't die. Character Pixels Poppyspots.kit.png|Kit Version Poppyspots.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Poppyspots.queen.png|Queen Version Kin Members '''Mate: :Breezetail: Sons: :Ripplepaw: :Hailpaw: Mother: ' :Lakeheart: '''Father: ' :Podlight: 'Sister: ' :Fluffykit: '''Half-Sisters: :Otterfoot: :Briarface: :Birchfur: Grandmother: :Duskfur: Aunt: :Curlfeather: Half-Niece: :Brookkit: Half-Nephews: :Creekkit: :Owlkit: Tree Quotes Poppykit: '"''Lakeheart, why won't Fluffykit wake up?" 'Lakeheart: '"Because she's in StarClan." 'Poppykit: '"It will be okay, won't it? I won't die too, will I?" 'Lakeheart: '"No, sweetie." --Poppykit and Lakeheart after Fluffykit's death (The Short Stories Collection, ''page 9) "''Have these four been identified?" –Poppyspots about the prophesied four (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 5) '''Furrypelt: '"What did I do?" '''Poppyspots: ''"You’re the reason my sister is dead!"'' 'Furrypelt: '"What? Fluffykit died of ''greencough!" '''Mistystar: '"Silence, Poppyspots. It is not Furrypelt’s fault Fluffykit is dead. If it is anyone’s fault, it’s mine. Do not blame her." 'Poppyspots: '"But if she hadn’t come here—!" 'Mistystar: '"Then we’d have a much bigger problem about this prophecy, wouldn’t we?." –Poppyspots accusing Furrypelt (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 9) "''I ''knew it!" –Poppyspots about the leader knowing who the four are (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 9) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Queen Category:The Dark Secret Characters